


Elliot Stabler x Daughter!Reader

by ranae654



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anxiety, Chapter 2 contains graphic sexual assault, Counseling, Elliot is your dad, Gen, Miscarriage, More tags will be added as more chapters come out, No Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings and warnings may change, Slight-Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: Various fics of you, the reader in situations all the while being Elliot Stabler's daughter.





	1. Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I will take requests for basically anything and even if it is a trigger warning I will put it in the discription of the chapter. The only things I will not take requests for is any situation where Elliot is abusive to you, his daughter, that is including incest even if it is consensual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader hides her anxiety from her father until one day at school she passes out from it and she is forced to tell him about it and how it's a struggle for her everyday.

It wasn't easy being a detective's daughter. Especially since you had anxiety whenever he was working a very risky case or going undercover. No one knew about the daily struggle you had with it or how your throat felt tight and your chest felt heavy. It was unexplainable. Today, your father was working a very dangerous case that involved a possible serial killer, they were planning on trying to catch him today and it really set you on edge since he was the lead detective on this case. It was already bad enough that you had two extremely important tests today and your dad had already gotten on you about your grades falling but it was practically impossible to concentrate with such worry on these types of days, and he would never understand that because he wasn't in your position. You had to admit though sometimes it would just creep up on its own for no apparent reason. It was really frustrating to you, it made you feel like a defect, like some sort of let down to everyone you know and love.  
As soon as you walked in the classroom, within seconds your throat had gotten really tight and you were finding it to be a task to breathe calmly. Sitting down in your desk, your hands found the way to the corners of it and gripped them tightly. You friend sat down next to you. She knew everything about your life and you had only told her about your dad because you knew you could trust her with anything and most of all she was always supportive of you. "Relax Y/N, I'm sure your dad will be fine, he always is." In a very low whisper that you were almost incapable of managing you responded with, "Thanks." That was the thing, people always assume that their loved ones will be fine that is until the day something actually happens. This was the exact reason why you never told your father about your issue. You were afraid it would side track him from his job, and he'd be thinking and worrying about you more than saving and helping people with their trauma and incidents from crimes. Your teacher began to pass out the test and you just couldn't find yourself capable of calming down. You were beginning to feel lightheaded as all the worry and stress were piling on top of you. Within seconds your vision went black and you passed out.  
******  
When you woke up, bright lights blinded your eyes, making you squint until you came to it. Sitting up slowly, you looked around the room you were in.  
Turns out it was the nurse's room at your school. As soon as you were all with it, you were greeted with the sight of your dad, who had his hands folded in his lap and was looking at you with a look you couldn't quite decipher. Even though he was your dad he was very hard to read sometimes. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine." He stood up from his chair and gave you a stern look. "Don't lie to me Y/N, it has been a long...long, long day." The nurse walked in and saw that you were awake. "Well, she should be okay to go. It seems like she has acute anxiety and passed out from the stress of testing and such but don't take my word for it, I would ask a doctor just to be sure." He nodded at the nurse and shook her hand, thanking her for all she has done. "Y/N, c'mon, it's time to go home."  
The car ride was pretty much silent for about the first one or two minutes until he spoke. "Are you hungry?" Your stomach growled in a response so he pulled in the nearest drive thru and bought you whatever you wanted. When you were done eating he had decided to bring up what happened. "You know when I came to the school there was an ambulance there and when I walked in I saw you laying on the ground with a breathing mask over you and two checking your pulse. I almost froze when I saw it was really you. You would've gone to a hospital if your friend hadn't told them the reasons why what happened, happened." Tensing up, you put the wrappers back into the bag, and responded with, "Dad, can we please talk about this at home. I would really be more comfortable."  
"Fine."  
Pulling in the driveway not even a minute later, he looked at you with a serious, upset look. "We're home. Room. Now."  
He gave you a few minutes alone before going in there himself and sitting on the bed next to you. "Alright, you want to tell me what this was about and why you didn't tell me."  
"You wouldn't understand." Looking to the side you leaned your head down and stared at the ground.  
"Try me." You turned around to look at his soft, loving eyes as he patted the bed, motioning for you to come closer. Crawling over to him you layed your head gently on his shoulder before explaining how you felt. "I-I get that it's your job to save people and keep them safe but- But sometimes I can't stop myself from being nervous, worried, and even a little scared. My throat gets so tight and my chest gets so heavy when I think of you getting hurt."  
"Honey, that's part of the job, I've never gotten hurt before have I?" This made you take your head off his shoulder fast, no one understood what you were trying to say. "Dad! You're not always going to be okay, and I'm scared-I'm scared that one you'll be working a risky case and I'm afraid to get that call, saying that you've been hurt or even worse dead! It can happen, and without you I'd be lost. Mom left us when I was so young, and I have no siblings, I wouldn't have anyone and-"  
"Hey, hey..." He pulled you into his chest as you began to cry so hard just at the thought of your dad not being there. "It's alright baby, I'm right here...and I'm not going to be leaving you anytime soon."  
"But you- you don't know that, and-and I've been feeling like this for years, and I-I never told you because I-I-I didn't want to be se-selfish." His own eyes were beginning to water but he was trying to hold them back because he knew that he had to be strong for you right now. Not only that but he was still trying to cope with the fact that you hid your anxiety from him, and that you felt you were being selfish by having him worry about you. "Y/N. Y/N, look at me." Leaning back up, you looked at him with your flushed skin, and your somewhat red eyes. "I will always be your dad, it is my job to worry about you and be there for you when you need me. I know how to manage my jobs. I can focus on a case just as much as I take care of you on a daily basis. Alright?" You silently nodded at him. He began to wipe away your tears with your thumb as he continued to speak softly and rational to you. "Anxiety is a serious thing to hide, you could've ended up in the hospital. I don't want to see you hurt anymore than you don't want to see me hurt and most importantly I don't want you to hide stuff from me Y/N, that's not how our relationship is. I love you and you will always be my number one priority. I took the day off for tomorrow and made you a doctor's appointment to see how bad your anxiety actually is and what we can do about it, okay?" He knew you were okay when you rolled your eyes and sighed and the sniffles lessened. "Oh c'mon it won't be that bad. Besides I'll be there with you and I was thinking we could go out to lunch, I mean if you want to that is."  
"Of course I want to. So, did you catch the guy?" He laughed at your sudden change of subject. "Yes, but how about we just not talk about my work? You could never interfere with me doing my job and I don't want you to ever think or feel like that, alright?" You nodded.  
"So, what should we do?"  
"Well I was thinking since you just ate, why don't we just relax for once and just sit back and maybe watch something on netflix, whatever you want?"  
"I would like that."  
"Well I guess I'll get the popcorn then."  
*****  
There was only twenty minutes left to the movie and Elliot found it kind of odd when you haven't talked for quite a long time during the movie. When he looked down at you he saw that you were sound asleep, nestled into his chest underneath the blanket. He smiled softly to himself and turned off the movie before quietly, and gently picking you up and carrying you to your bedroom, tucking you in. He planted a soft kiss to your forehead. He looked down at you so content and peaceful, he pushed a piece of your back softly with his finger. "I love you. Sweet dreams." Shutting your door quietly, he found himself becoming quite tired also and decided to go to bed.


	2. Sexually Assaulted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your father tells you not to go to a party you disregard him and his input by sneaking out. You run into your ex-boyfriend there who decides to take things into his own hands by giving you a drug. When your father is called about an incident regarding you, everything begins to fall apart and leads into a nasty court trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape/Sexual Assault
> 
> \- If you have any requests just comment please :)

Tonight was the night of your best friend's sweet sixteen and you wanted to go so terribly bad but you knew getting your dad to agree too it would be a struggle. He wasn't fond of her parents at all, he thought that they were very irresponsible of taking care of their child.  
"Daddy! Just let me go! I'm fifteen I'll be fine!"  
"Yeah fifteen years too young. I said no and that's final." You groaned and stomped up to your room. Your dad treated you like a child. Sometimes you thought that he only did it because you were the only one out of your siblings who lived with him. Ever since your mom and dad had gotten a divorce he has gotten way more over protective of you and you just weren't having any of it. You were quick to get dressed up in your room and were careful not too make any noise when you snuck out through your bedroom window. This is the decision that was going to change your whole life and turn it upside down.  
It was around one a.m. when he received the call that made his whole world go completely dark.  
*******  
"Elliot?" It's like his heart just stopped. The phone fell from his hand while his head was spinning in all different directions. It was like a dramatic slow motion scene when he ran out the door, picking up his coat on the way.  
When the car door slammed shut he was speeding down the road not even a minute later.  
As soon as you locked eyes on your father you jumped down from where you were sitting and ran to him. "Y/N!" He met you half way and as soon as you were in his arms all worry washed away. You were okay, you were alive and in his arms. His lips pressed a hard, loving kiss to your temple and his grip around you was stronger than ever. When he pulled away and really layed eyes on you, you had scars all over your face, and a black eye. Furthermore your arm had bruises up and down them while your wrists were red, showing obvious restraint. The one decent clothes that were on you were ripped into shreds. "What the hell happened?!" A police officer pulled aside your dad who showed protest by pulling himself back. He wanted to be with you and protect and figure out what was wrong. He didn't want a damn police officer telling him what he could figure out on his own. "Elliot, c'mon cooperate with us for once."  
"Cooperate my ass, my daughter is a victim and she need me right now! What the hell happened?!"  
"Elliot!" When he turned around he saw Olivia running toward him. "What the hell are you doing here? Did everyone get the memo or something?"  
"She was raped." The whole world just stopped right before him. He couldn't comprehend it. He was frozen. The first thing that came to his mind was wanting to kill the son of a bitch who did this to you. He wanted to see that guy rot and pay for what he did to you and he was going to make sure it happened. "Elliot!" Olivia pulled him out of his daze and within seconds he was turning around grabbing the officer by his jacket. "Who the fuck did this? I want to know who and I want to know now!" The police officer pushed him off and looked to Olivia. "I suggest you keep your friend here under control." Elliot raised his eyebrows almost stunned at the warning. "Excuse me?"  
"Oh you heard me." You watched as your father's chest rose in anger and he was just about to pounce on the asshole of a guy until the woman who was looking you over for injuries called after him, asking him to come over. "Sir, we're going to have to take her to the hospital to fully look her over, and see if there is any apparent tearing or serious injuries, but that is only if she consents." He rubbed his forehead with his hand and locked eyes with you. "Okay, alright. Can you give us a few minutes?" The woman nodded and walked away giving the two of you some privacy. He was still in a shock of what happened to you but since consent was needed, he knew what that meant. It had meant that they were going to do invasive looks over you, and that bothered him and in all honesty he didn't know if it would be good for you to do at the moment. Then again, he did need to know how bad you actually were. All it took was him once more looking over your face and the bruise on your arms, and wrists from the bindings to make him come to a conclusion. "Y/N, this decision is up to you, and what you feel comfortable with. They're um...they're planning on doing a rape kit. Do you know what that is?" When you shook your head no, he sat down next to you, placing his hands in his lap. "Well, first they'd have you stand on a sheet....nude, to see if any hairs or fiber that could be used as evidence fall from your body. Then they do a physical examination, I'm not going to lie it can be very invasive and you may find it uncomfortable. They collect the biological evidence like, saliva, blood, genitalia, skins cells and other things. The next part is where you may get uncomfortable. They swab part of your skin, and your...private parts. But you don't have to do the full exam and can stop at any moment, you don't even have to do it all if you don't want to. Alright?" You shook your head no as you clutched the blanket tighter around you. "No, I'm doing it. If he thinks I'm just going to hide like a coward and he'll get off free he clearly doesn't know that I'm a Stabler and I will not go down without a fight. Let's go." He looked at you sort of conflicted on what to say. He was glad that you chose what you chose but he didn't know if he pressured you or if you were just putting up a strong front to hide how scared you actually were. "Y/N, are you absolutely sure that's what you want? You know you don't have to. It's alright if you choose not to go through with it."  
"Dad, I said let's go." He pursed his lips and nodded in response. "Alright then." On the way there Olivia had informed your dad that your mom was going to be meeting the two of you there which kind of stressed you out. You had chosen to stay with your dad for a reason, your relationship with your mom was not at all great, it was messy. Your dad understood you in ways that your mom never could. You would choose him over her anyday. Ever since their divorce the whole relationship was edgy, they could barely go ten minutes without getting into an argument, you just hoped that for one night they could get along.  
******  
Kathy ran through the hospital doors and up to Elliot who was standing at the counter waiting for you to finish. "Elliot! How-how is she?"  
"Oh she's great really great." Oh so this was how it was going to go, already throwing punches. "I am not. In the mood tonight Elliot."  
"Oh well maybe you would know how she was if you actually communicated with her." Kathy's face immediately fell to a look of disbelief. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to say that to her. "You know that she doesn't communicate with me, you know how our relationship is." Elliot stood his ground by stiffening his muscles, and raising his chest. To him this was never a good excuse for any so called parent. "Do you hear yourself? You're the mother, you're supposed to make an effort, not just give up on her! She's fifteen for christ's sake! You sure as hell know how to make an effort with our other children!" That was it, she had, had enough. Her purse fell to the ground as she began pointing fingers at him. "Now you listen here."  
"What?!"  
"Um, Mr. Stabler?" He turned his head over to the doctor trying his best to act strong for you. "Yes?"  
"She's ready to go home, though I must inform you to have her take it easy for the next week or so. She went through all of the exams without ever saying no after we asked her if she wished to do the others. She did have some anal and vaginal tearing but nothing too serious. We did put her on some pain medication to alleviate, well, her pain, and they may make her drowsy. As far as the tearing goes it should be cleared up within two to three weeks, like I said it wasn't too bad. I also highly suggest you take her to get some type of counseling. Living with a male figure may make her feel, uncomfortable and tiny things could trigger her so counseling would help immensely. If you have any questions just call my number."  
"Thanks." He nodded in response as a nurse walked you out the door. "Daddy!" You ran over to him and clutched him so hard, never wanting to let go. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?"  
"Mm' kinda tired, and in a little bit of pain. Can we go home?" He silently nodded and settled his hand behind your back. "Your mom's here." Looking up, partially teary eyed, you saw your mother. You could tell your father was not pleased with her sudden appearance when you felt his arms tighten around you. Your mother and you have had a lot of falling outs and she just never bothered to try and fix things with you as much as she did your siblings, which bothered you. It made you feel not good enough for her love, it made you overall feel unwanted by her. "Hi Y/N." Without saying anything, you wrapped your arms around your mom. It was a weird feeling for you, it surprised you that she was even there, but maybe she did care.  
******  
When you arrived home with your father that's when you began to feel things really fall apart. You rushed to your room, not wanting him to see you cry, but of course he followed right after you.  
"Honey?" His voice was gentle and so sincere but it really did not help you. You felt the weight of him sit down on your bed, before you knew it his hand was settled on your back. What you knew was a comforting motion you took as something else by jerking away from his touch and backing away to the walk from him. This just confirms that he knew you were putting up a strong front.  
The look on his face when you did that broke you, into a million pieces. You knew that your dad would never hurt you in any way, shape, or form but just being alone in a room with a man even if he was your father was making you uncomfortable. You didn't really know how to explain that to him because you felt disgusted especially when images started to enter your mind that no one would understand. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Within seconds you ran to the trashcan in your room and spilled out the contents in your body. Elliot was hesitant to go near you, afraid of making it worse. So instead he called Kathy, feeling that he was useless and only making things worse in this situation. He was upset, conflicted, and most of all pissed. He was pissed that some guy took advantage of his little girl. His angel. He was supposed to protect you but instead he let you down.  
"Daddy..." The phone started to ring, but the sound of your exhausted voice made him turn his head so fast. "Please don't make me go with mom, I like it here with you...I just need some time to myself."  
"Honey, you're clearly not comfortable being here right now, and that's alright. I understand." You stood up from your position on the floor and ran to your dad, hugging him tighter than ever. Right at that moment your mother had answered the phone but you didn't know that. "Please don't make me leave you! Please!" He inhaled a deep breath trying to figure out what the right thing was to do. "Elliot, if she doesn't want to come over it's fine, really......Elliot?" He closed his phone and wrapped his arms around you. "It's alright, shhh, you don't have to go anywhere. Why don't you just lye down and take it easy for the rest of the night, alright? We'll figure everything else out in the morning. Okay?" You walked away from him and got into your bed, and turned to face the wall. It was almost like you were in a catatonic state and this was the one time your dad didn't know what to do, he was lost on how to make you feel better.  
When he shut the door to your bedroom he dialed Olivia's number, hoping for some good news. "Elliot. We got him." He locked his jaw for just a moment as his nose began to flare. "I'll be there in ten."  
Of course he wasn't going to leave you there alone and Olivia sure as hell wasn't going to leave Elliot alone with the guy, he'd probably kill him. He ended up calling your mom to come and watch you while he was away. He told her that you were knocked out from the pills and not to bother you. She felt like she was babysitting you which she kind of was. She knew that if you were awake you wouldn't want her there and would freak out, or atleast she had assumed from what she heard you say over the phone.  
****  
He pushed open the doors with a little bit too much force which made Olivia weary. She could always tell when something was about to go bad, especially with Elliot. "Hey." When he wouldn't stop walking she grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face her. "What."  
"Cut the attitude with me. I get this is a delicate and sensitive situation for you but you gotta keep your cool."  
"Oh, I'll keep my cool." He pushed open the door and what he saw he almost couldn't believe. "Nathan."  
His jaw twitched at the sight of him. In an instant he was ripping off the tie that was around his neck and the next second he was grabbing the kid by his shirt and slammed him down on the table. "Elliot!"  
"I should have known. I should have known it was you."  
"Hey, Mr. Stabler, how's it going?" He slammed him down on the table again and that's when Olivia yelled again. "You can't hurt him! He's still a minor." Elliot let go and slammed his fist down on the table. "Fuck!" Nathan was your ex-boyfriend who your dad did not get along with at all. It was already bad enough he was seventeen and you were fifteen. He was such a snob who acted like everyone wanted him and he could get anyone he wanted. You had broken it off with him because he tried to get you to do stuff you weren't ready for but that backfired on you when he showed up at the party and forced you into the bedroom. "Just listen to me you little wise ass, we swiped that bedroom inside out. Your DNA was found all over the crime scene and I bet that when that rape kit comes in it's going to have your name written all over it."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah that is so and let me tell you when they come back positive I can guarantee you that you will be charged as an adult and you will rot in prison for what you did to my little girl." Nathan leaned forward and looked Elliot directly in the eyes, unphased by the vein popping out of your dad's head right now. "Your daughter was a slut who was asking for it." That was it, that was the snapping point. As soon as the other detectives heard the words come out of his mouth they ran into the room pulling back Elliot who was screaming at the kid. "You little shit! I will make your life a living hell! You fuck!"  
*******  
They ended up making him go home and let them handle it. He did not leave willingly at all, it took several people to get him to leave and drive him home.  
*******  
Walking through the door completely exhausted, he threw his tie on the couch along with his coat. "How is she?"  
"She's still sleeping? Are you okay you look a little pale." That really set Elliot off. Was she joking right now? This had to be a joke. "No I'm not okay! Our daughter was just raped and unlike you I'm actually trying to do something about it because I actually give a damn and so should you!"  
"Elliot I do care!"  
"You clearly don't!" Before she could say something back they both heard you screaming from your bedroom. He immediately ran into your room and saw that you were screaming in your sleep. "Y/N!" He shook you until you woke up. Right away you fell into his arms and continued crying. "It's not fair! It's not fair! He-he-"  
"I know, I know." His arms tensed around you. He himself was starting to lose it, seeing you like this wrecked him. He wanted to cry himself and he didn't try and stop the two tears that escaped from his eyes. "He's never going to hurt you again, okay sweetheart? I won't let him." You continued to weep into his arms. Gently he moved the two of you into a more comfortable position on the bed. A few minutes later he noticed you were fast asleep and decided to slowly and quietly get out of the bed and go get some sleep himself, try to anyway.  
******  
When you awoke from your sleepy haze you stretched your arms over your head and quickly sat up in your bed. Right away you regretted doing that when you felt a stinging pain in your lower half that only stayed for a few seconds. "Ah!" You took a minute before standing up and heading out the kitchen. The smell of coffee brewing greeted your senses.  
When you walked in the kitchen your dad was on the phone but the table was set with all of your favorite breakfast foods. You sat down smiling, and grabbed a piece of toast watching as your dad paced back and forth unknowing that you were in the room.  
"Elliot, the results came in. The semen is a direct match for Nathan. It's him. We got him." He closed the book of evidence he was looking through and simply said, "Let's take him to trial." That's when he noticed you, looking at him perplexed. "Liv I gotta go." He hung up, placing his phone on the counter before sitting down at the table across from you. He had to talk to you about a few things. "Good morning?" You questioned him sort of confused on what he was on the phone about. "Eh, um- we got the guy who- who took advantage of you." Oh no. You didn't think they would find out this fast. You immediately stopped chewing your food and dropped it on the plate. "Y/N why didn't you tell me it was Nathan?" You felt yourself beginning to cave in on yourself. You knew hiding information was a federal offense but you were too afraid to admit who it was. "I-I was scared. I was scared he would come for me. You can't protect me from everything dad." He didn't even have to think about what he was going to say before he spoke the words, "I know that but I'll be damned if I won't protect you from this." You let the words settle within you and didn't really know what else to say. There was a short silence before your dad spoke on the other matter. "Are you.....Are you going to testify?" Despite your fears and concerns you couldn't stand being the reason why others got hurt from him.  
"Hell yes I am going to testify. I'm not going to let him hurt other innocent people." Your dad nodded and informed you that it may be pretty tough for you to face Nathan in court but you didn't care. If you broke out in tears so be it, at least you were going to allow your emotions to take over.  
******  
The past week your dad had been on the phone and talking about your case non-stop. It was wonderful, really wonderful how much he was trying for you but it really upset you that he was never himself or who he is when he's usually with you. When he noticed you weren't smiling about the plan he asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't you happy? This will put him away for sure!" All you did was let out a depressed sigh and responded with, "I don't want detective Stabler right now, I just want my dad." The words were like an electro-shock to the heart. He has been so focused on your case and doing everything in his power to gather as much evidence as he possibly could against Nathan. All the while getting prepared for other cases too that he hasn't been emotionally there for you which made him extremely upset with himself. He licked his lips before heading over to sit near you. "You're right and I apologize for allowing my job to take over. I'm just trying to protect you and care for you but I'm not showing it the right way. Come here." In a relatively slow motion you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his fit torso. You had to admit you never felt unsafe around your dad. He was always there.  
*****  
When you passed Nathan in court you wanted to throw up, you felt nauseous, and unsteady like you were going to fall. Your father took notice in that and held onto you tighter than ever. "Relax. Every thing will turn out alright, okay?" His words weren't helping at all, it just made you more nervous because not everything does turn out okay and he knew that just as much as you did. Bad people get away with things everyday without punishment and it made a part of you twitch inside from knowing how gullible the jury can be.  
Of course Nathan pleaded not guilty but little did he know that your father had all the evidence against him that he needed to put his ass behind bars.  
When you went up to testify your father was very tense. He knew and could feel that you were nervous which made him nervous. If you would have just listened to your dad and not had gone to this party you wouldn't even be in this position.  
"Miss Stabler would you please describe to the jury your relationship with Nathan and how the events of that night affected your life."  
"Well I met Nathan September 9 of last year, we didn't really talk much until these past few months. I had asked my father if I could attend this party my best friend had invited me to and he said no, but in return of his good insticts I disobeyed him and snuck out anyway...." Looking around the court room you could feel yourself beginning to sweat underneath your clothes. Nathan's eyes were locked onto you and they were never looking anywhere else. "I-I- We were sitting on the couch and I left to use the restroom. When I came back I had a few sips of my drink then within a few minutes I felt dizzy and out of place like I wasn't really there." Out of the corner of your eye you saw your father rub his forehead with his hand. This was clearly upsetting him but you had to continue. "Nathan said he would take care of me and he took me up to a bedroom. Within the next ten minutes my clothes were off of my body and I kept on repeating that I wanted them back on and that I wanted to leave but he didn't listen. His hands were like ice when they touched my thighs. He spread open my legs and I couldn't fight back, the drug was just too strong. I kept saying. 'Stop, please!' But he didn't listen....." Taking a minute you drew in a deep breath, trying your best to maintain yourself. Meanwhile your father was having some issues himself. He wanted to kill this kid for what he did to you, he wanted him to pay for what he did. It disgusted him to even know that he himself allowed him into his home once. "....He didn't....prep me or anything. He violated the most private parts of my body, I felt used like I was some piece of trash. Then when I finally thought it was over it wasn't. He forced me on my hands and knees and entered in my.....behind. It was extremely painful and-and-and.....He-made me say that I was his slave and that no one else would want someone who was a used whore. He made me scared to even leave my own house. He made me scared of my own father! He made me feel alone, and like-like I was just some accessory that no one would ever want! I was raped twice and I even have tearing and I have to go to counseling because everytime I close my eyes!....Everytime I close my eyes I see his face...haunting my every move....It's terrifyingly real." The person asking you questions was taking the tears streaming down your face into consideration before looking back at your dad, also seeing his own single tear run down his eye. She then decided that you have had enough. "Thank you. That's all your honor." The next person to be called up to the stand was Nathan. You looked back at your dad for reassurance. He smiled at you delicately, and gave you a nod to show how well you were doing. "Nathan, can you please describe the events from your stand point." He nodded and you could tell right away that he was going to play the innocent card. "Y/N and I were simply just conversating among each other and before I knew it her hand was on my thigh, she made the first move and asked me if I wanted to go upstairs. She must have had a few drinks or something because she was just stumbling all over." That's it, he just messed up and everyone knew it except for him, he was going to continue talking until he was stopped by the woman questioning him. "So she seemed intoxicated is what you're saying?" Nathan nodded. "Yes." The lady who was defending you held back a smirk. "Well Nathan, that's where you are wrong. When the police got to the scene of the crime they made her take a breathalyzer test, and walk a straight line test. She passed with flying colors, she had an alcohol intake of zero. You really think the daughter of a highly respected detective is going to waste her life by drinking?" Nathan was speechless, he didn't know what to say. "Um-well she had to have taken something."  
"The only thing that was in her system was a date rape drug that you slipped into her non-alcoholic drink when she went to use the restroom. Your handprints were all over the cup and your very own DNA was an exact match to the seminal fluid that was inserted into Y/N after you raped her." Something just snapped in Nathan and that was when you knew that you had it, you would get the upperhand. Nathan stood up from his chair and began screaming in the court. "That bitch deserved it! Always flaunting herself, acting like she was higher than everyone else! She's a whore who deserves nothing but a life full of misery!" The judge motioned for someone to remove him temporarily. "I will now grant the jury to discuss what the outcome will be. We will meet back on May first. Court dismissed."  
*****  
When you walked out of the doors and saw your dad, a bright smile was on his face. He was so proud of how you did. "There's my girl!" You ran over to him snd wrapped your arms around him, you've never felt so relieved to see him. "How did I do?" His hands settled upon your shoulders excitedly. "You did so well! You were great in there!"  
*******  
The day had been so exhaustingly long and you were completely tired out. Slumping out of your jacket and tossing it on the couch, you fell down onto one of the sofa pillows. "Ughhh, I can't wait for this to be over." Your dad lifted one eyebrow over at you before hanging his jacket up. He was ready for this to be over to, even more than you could ever know and understand. Just the thought of this kid getting off free made his blood boil inside but he knew deep down that all that was able to be done was too wait it out and see what happens in court.  
********  
Weeks had gone by until the jury finally made a decision.  
Arriving back in court you felt empowered for some reason, maybe it was a good sign.  
When everyone took their positions, the judge granted the jury to speak of their conclusions. As the words came out of the man's mouth you felt yourself becoming tearful. It was the most pure word that sent you over the edge. As soon as it was said you crashed down but your dad caught you. In his strong, welcoming arms. "The defendant will spend three years in jail, bail is set at fifteen thousand, and he will be eligible for parole in February of 2020. Court dismissed." Though your dad did wish for a much longer sentence he could settle for now. He was just glad that the bastard got put away. It was over now. All over.


	3. Miscarriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go through a miscarriage that nearly turns your life upside down but your father is there to make sure that you do not fall into a pit of sadness and despair while he himself is trying to keep himself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been super busy!!  
> Hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> -Have a request just comment it and I will most likely do it.  
> -Requests only for Elliot Stabler x Daughter!Reader

Miscarriage. It's just a word until it  
actually happens to you. 

The rain poured outside of your house as you were sat on the couch, writing down in a notebook possible names for your baby. It was really an exciting process for you. Unfortunately your now ex boyfriend wanted nothing to do with the baby but you knew that you could handle it without him. You were a strong independent woman who could take care of your child without a man. Then again though, you did have your dad who was undoubtedly going to help you as much as he could. He's already expressed his disapproval in the guy abandoning you and has even went to his house to try and talk some sense into him because he was extremely pissed off. He wanted you to have support other than him and some of your friends but, things don't work out sometimes and you were okay with accepting that.  
You were due in one month. The gender is a girl, and quite frankly you were very happy with that.  
At that moment your dad walked through the door and sighed in exhaustion, clearly tired. "Long day?"  
"You have no idea." He through his keys down on the table before hanging up his jacket and joining you on the couch. "What are you doing?"  
"Writing out some names that I like. Have any ideas?" He contemplated in his mind some names that he thought would be good and without looking at your list he said the first name that was on there, "Sarah." You guessed it was true, great minds think a like. He looked to you for a response and what he got was your hand scooting the list over to him. When he saw he smiled softly. "I guess it's settled then?" You nodded and clapped your hands excitedly. "This is going to seem random but I really have to pee." You laughed as your dad stated in short term, T.M.I. As you ran off to the bathroom your dad continued to look at the list of other names that were written down. When you were finishing up in the bathroom, you noticed a pain in your stomach, it sort of felt like your period at first but that was impossible. When you brought the toilet paper up you had noticed the blood on it. Every ounce of you was fighting back the urge to look down in your underwear but you knew you had to. Once you did you saw that it was covered in blood. Fright took over your body completely, you didn't know what was happening or what to do but what you did know was that blood was never a good sign.  
Meanwhile in the living room, Elliot had finished looking through the list and when he sat the notebook back on the table, out of the corner of his eye he saw redness. Looking down at where you were sitting, he saw the stained blood-red color on the couch. He tensed up, fully knowing what that meant. "Oh no." Right away he went into protective mode and got up from the couch, walking over to the bathroom, knocking on the door slightly. "Y/N...are you-" At that moment you opened the door and met your father's concerned face. "Something's wrong."  
********  
Once they had gotten you situated in the hospital and booked into a room they had a doctor come into your room to explain what was going on. When the words "Still born", came out of the doctor's mouth your world went dark. It was like every hope, every dream that you ever had, died. "I didn't do anything wrong....I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"I know sweetheart." Your father held you in his arms in the hospital bed, doing everything he possibly could to comfort you. As much as you protested with the doctors they had to make your dad wait outside, it was 'standard procedure'. Well you thought that they could take there so called "standard procedure" and shove it up there ass. "No! I want him in here with me!"  
"Miss, we really can't allow that. I understand your frustration but it's hospital policy." You let out a frustrated growl and slammed your head back on the pillow. The tears continued to slip out from between your eyelids as they were beginning to prep you.  
Your own father who was supposed to be this strong, supportive person of you couldn't even handle it. As he was pushed out of the room by the doctors and nurses he slumped against the wall in the hallway and stared down at his shoes, trying to think of what he should be doing right now, but it was all too much. Everything was supposed to be perfect. He was supposed to be meeting his little grand daughter in a month but she was taken away from him. A part of him broke inside and right at that moment everything was just washing over him and he couldn't handle it. All the pictures he'd taken of you every month, documenting how big you got. The look on your face when you found out the gender. It was all too much and before he could stop it, tears were spilling from his eyes and he was falling down to the floor, crying his eyes out in the hospital. People watched from afar, some women held their chests by just seeing the emotional scene unfold right in front of their eyes. When Olivia walked in she saw Elliot slouched down on the floor with his head in his hands. "Elliot? Elliot?!" She knew at that moment that something was terribly wrong. He never cried unless something really, really bad happened. She ran over to him, settling her hands comfortingly around his shoulders. "What happened?"  
"Y/N lost the baby...She's gone Liv, she's just gone!" Elliot began to cry even harder into his hands, unable of calming himself down. His breaths became even more uneven almost as if he was going to have a panic attack.  
*******  
You were screaming nearly at the top of your lungs as the doctors operated a C-Section on you. There was a side nurse they had next to you for support but that pissed you off and made you upset even more. A side nurse could be next to you but not your dad, that makes sense. Why did this happen? Why you? Over all why weren't they letting your dad in there, all you wanted was him right now. The only man who had ever cared for you and loved you endlessly was being forced to wait in the hallway. It was killing him as much as it was killing you.  
****  
Walking out of the room, you could still feel the tears drying against your face. Pain was just a word, no one understood it unless they were going through it. There were different types of pain and it was unfortunate that not everyone could understand the pain you felt at this very moment. You couldn't even look up at your father who was standing there, waiting for you, you felt that you failed him and everyone else.  
His arms took you in a reassuring strong hold. He knew that you didn't like to cry in front of people but you couldn't stop the tears that began to escape your eyes once more. "Can we go home?" He nodded, knitting his eyebrows together in sympathy. When he spoke his voice sounded as if he had just gotten done crying, much like you. It was raspy, uneven, and it seemed like he was holding himself back from breaking down in front of you. It absolutely killed you. "Of course baby, c'mon." His arm wrapped around your shoulders, while his hand rubbed soothingly up and down your arm. It was now time to go home, and see everything that once could have been.  
*****  
Pulling into the driveway, your dad stopped the car as he saw you contemplating whether or not you were ready to actually face reality. "Just, give me a minute." He wasn't going to lie to you and say he knew how you felt, instead you felt his father like hand set on top of yours. When your blotched eyes met his, he looked at you very seriously but at the same time loving. "I'm here. Okay? You're not going in there alone because I will always be by your side through thick and thin. Nothing is ever going to change that." Nodding, you got out of the car, still in a little bit of pain, well a little bit was an understatement. Your dad meeted you right at your side and helped walk you up the porch steps before approaching the wooden door and twisting the knob.  
The presence of the existing baby things that were just in the other room were already making you feel out of place. "I-I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I want to ever do this." The two of you stood in front of the door that was a nursery for your once baby girl. "Just throw it all alway when I'm not here, I don't want to see it." When you began to pull away from your father's touch and walk to your room, he sighed fully knowing that this was unhealthy for you. "Y/N, you're going to have face it some time. Putting it off is just going to make every thing worse and-" You slammed your door, not wanting to hear it. Elliot was at a point in his life as a parent where he was unsure of what to do, so he decided to give you some space and see how things pan out or if anything changes when you come out of your room.  
***  
Your hands clutched to the comforting blankets that were surrounding your body. To you, this was embarrassing, and made you look like a bad mother. You couldn't even carry your own child without killing her and no one was going to understand that. They would all say, "It's not you fault" or "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this" but they were wrong. The most influential, highly intelligent doctor in the world could tell you these things and you still wouldn't believe him or her. It was just a lie to protect you from the truth.  
When you finally came out of your room, you walked past the nursery's door which was now open, not even looking inside it. It was obvious your dad was trying to get you to face reality but you didn't need to. He just needs to learn to respect that and let you continue living your life the way you wish.  
When you walked into the kitchen your dad was seated at the table going through some files probably from a case. "Well hey there sleepy head." Grabbing a glass, from the cupboard, you set it on the counter carefully before slamming the cupboard hard, making your father turn his head right away, startled. "Hey! What the hell was that?!"  
"I told you to leave it alone! God, why don't you listen to me?!" He stood up from the table, clearly not impressed by the sudden aggressiveness and tone in your voice. "I am trying to help you! I get that you just lost your child, but there is no excuse for your attitude and quite frankly, I don't believe you have the right to be barking orders at me. I'm your father and whether you like it or not whatever your feeling right now is only going to get worse if you don't go in that room and I am not, throwing any of that stuff away until you go in there." His tone was very stern and you could tell that he wasn't going to let this go. Shaking your head, you grabbed your glass that was now filled with water and walked back to your room. "Whatever dad."  
******  
Weeks went by where you didn't speak a word to anybody. Your father was getting worried and you could tell but all you saw was darkness surrounding you.  
"Where are we?" Elliot put the car in park, letting out sigh fully knowing that you weren't going to take this well. "Y/N...the way you're coping with this, it's not healthy. You need to talk to someone who isn't me or your mom or a friend. You're my daughter and I want you to be happy and healthy again. I want to see you smile and talk about things that I still probably will never understand." How could he do this to you, just drop you off at some shrink, without even talking to you about it first. "Really? Because I thought our relationship was different, I thought we talked to each other about things before making me do something I don't want to do." Fully knowing that your dad wasn't going to just take you back home without even trying this out, you got out of the car and slammed your door shut before walking in and signing in. Elliot watched you walk away and took the keys out of his car before tossing his hands up in the air. "Great. This should go well."  
*****  
Elliot was currently waiting in the waiting room as you were talking to a counselor. He was unsure of how this was going to go but he knew that this was best for you.  
Sitting in a chair, you twiddled your thumbs as the woman was writing down notes of things you have previously said. "So, have you gone in the room yet?" You shook your head no. "I don't see why I really need to. It won't change anything." That's when it clicked. The lady leaned back in her chair folding her leg on top of the other. "Well Y/N, while that may be true, it doesn't mean that it won't change your feelings." Tilting your head, you looked at her confused. "I'm sorry I don't follow?"  
"You have pent up emotions that you have put behind a wall to try and avoid reality. Going in that room will help you relieve those emotions and help you clear your mind of any conflicted thoughts. For instance, if you don't go in there things will only become worse, and you'll eventually if not alread, begin to think that you will never be able to carry a child while that is just not true. Still-born's happen all the time, there was nothing you could have done to prepare for it and there is nothing you could have done to cause it. Loss is just a part of life, and it's a very important part that you have to face to become more settle with the idea that someone or something is now gone." You were frozen in your chair, was this happening. Did she get through to you? Maybe she was right, as was your father. If people never face there fears or face reality they may never know how to get through a tough time and get up and try again. Your father was right, like he always was. This session definitely helped and you were definitely going to come back. "Well I believe our time is up. Take my words into consideration?" You nodded, shaking her hand while giving her an appreciative smile. "I will, thank you. See you next week?" She nodded as you walked out of the door.  
When you walked out of the room your father stood up, and every doubt in his body just completely faded when he noticed a very, very tiny, but still noticeable smile. "How'd it-" Before he could even finish his sentence you embraced him with your arms, hugging him so tight. "Thank you, I- I want to go home."  
********  
The car ride was silent but it wasn't filled with the sad, gloomy, negative energy like it was last time. It was more like a hopeful silence. When you pulled into the driveway once more, you looked over to your dad, eyebrows slightly raised. "I'm ready. Well as ready as I'll ever be, but....I want to do this alone." You could tell that your dad was a little weary about this now. He wanted you to do this and face everything but he didn't want you to feel alone in it all. "Y/N I really don't-"  
"Dad, I will be okay. I know that you're here for me and I know you support me but this is something I need to do alone." He studied the way your facial expressions. Your eyebrows were relaxed, eyes were not wandering around, lips weren't shaking. He felt your hand settle upon his in a comforting motion. "I will be okay." He nodded forth, and you then got out of the car and walked into the house. There you stood in front of that white door once more. Everything behind it had a meaning, an important existence. Twisting the nob slowly, you opened it and placed your foot inside the room.  
*****  
Elliot waited in the kitchen. He knew that these things take time but he was ready to be there for you if you needed him once you were done. In his eyes you were still his little girl who needed protected at all costs but he knew that this was where he failed. He couldn't protect you from some of the things that life throws your way. Not everything would be rainbow and butterflies, and he knew that, it was just hard for him to comprehend that this was actually happening, maybe he himself needed to go into that room.  
******  
Your finger traced the outline of the barrier of the wooden crib that was painted white. Everything seemed so fragile and delicate now that you were facing the loss of your child. It made you realize how tentative and valuable life really is. It wasn't something that was easy to just fly through and be happy the entire time. The rain pattering against the windows with slight rumbles of thunder were the only sounds that greeted you and kept you company in the room that was soon to be empty. Your hands found their way to the soft pink baby blanket that was given to you by your mom. She had told you that it was the one she used for you when you were a baby. You could remember just throwing a fit whenever you were unable to find it or you were without it for a certain amount of time. It made you giggle slightly at the nostalgic memory. Sitting down in white, cushioned chair in the corner, you watched the raindrops dance around in a silent silhouette. The sight was breathtaking. Another thought then ran through your mind. You remembered when you were little, before your parents were divorced you had this terrible fear of thunderstorms. They would always having you flying to who ever was closest, your mom or your dad. It was usually your mom since your dad worked all the time. Your parents got a divorce back when you were eight, it didn't really effect you as much as it did your siblings. They had gotten shared custody of the six of you but, neither of them forced you to choose where to live. They knew that whoever you did go with didn't mean that you loved the other any less. If anything their divorce strengthened you. A lot of people look down at the subject and think it's selfish or that the couple just gave up and didn't fight for it but that was just untrue in some relationships like your parents. They were married for several years but the thing that broke them apart was not just the constant arguing that started when you were a child. The other issue was the job situation. Sometimes there were cases that just stuck to your dad and he had a hard time getting over and your mom couldn't deal with it, she didn't want it in the house even though she knew that he was just trying to keep everyone safe and you admired him for that in ways that she never would. You ended being the only one choosing to stay with your dad but you were okay with that and he was too. Every few weeks you would go to your mom's and visit your other siblings, and they would come over to your dad's house and visit you and him. It was nice, at least you thought so anyway. Unlike a lot of kids you appreciated how protective your dad was of you and how he always checks on your grades, goes to parent-teacher conferences, checks your phone and takes your phone away when you do something bad or stupid. You knew that there were many kids in the world who didn't have a dad like that and always wish that they have had that strong male figure in their life. Seeing your dad being a single-parent always made you realize that as much as it was tough, it wasn't impossible. Maybe that's why it never bothered you that your ex didn't want to be involved in the situation, well it doesn't really matter now. Unknowingly your hand was rubbing your un-pregnant tummy. Maybe it was for the best but that was hard to accept that she was taken away from you. As much as you thought it to be unfair, you have always known the saying "Everything happens for a reason" and you truly did believe that. It's not always good but it's not always bad either. That's the part that you were stuck on, you didn't know the reason as to why your little angel was taken away from you before you could even meet her and raise her. A tear slipped past your eyelids and that's when you let yourself weep into a small stuffed animal as you stayed seated in the chair.  
********  
Around 30-35 minutes later, you walked out of the room, closing the door slightly. When your turned around you saw your dad who was seated on the sofa, staring back at you. His face was slightly red ad if he had been crying. He looked distressed but he didn't want to show it. He stood up from his seat and walked over to you, unsure of what to say. Unexpectedly he felt your arms wrap around him. He always took care of you but sometimes he needed taken care of too. "It's okay. I'm okay....and she's okay too." He told himself he wasn't going to cry in front of you but he couldn't stop the tears from peaking out, and sliding down his cheeks. "I love you dad and she would have too." His hands tensed around you like he was never ever going to let go. Maybe it was true that people don't know what they have until itms gone but he was sure that he was very blessed to have you in his arms right now. His voice was shaky when he spoke, "I am so lucky to have you, I-I-I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it." You nodded into his chest just letting him release himself.  
*****  
Telling your mother about this was a whole nother story. She was very apologetic that she wasn't there for you as much as she should have been but you promised her that it was okay and that you were healing from this horrible loss. You continued on going to counseling, and you were grateful and thankful of your father's praise and how he told you how well you were improving every week.  
*****  
The day has gone on so long and you were completely slumped as was your dad after a very long and hard case has just ended in a good way. It was such a relief to him and also you because seeing your dad stressed made you stressed and worried about his well-being but he always said he was handling and that he was fine.  
The night ended with the two of you passed out in the living room watching some comedy on the tv.  
For once in quite awhile you had gotten a full, peaceful night of sleep. You dreamt of her as a toddler, sitting in bright green grass, playing with berries having the time of her life. Your mom and dad were also there along with your siblings, everyone was happy and getting along. Your little girl was being adored by all the ones who loved her including you, she was happy, and smiling with big, bright, beautiful smile. She was loved and would forever be in your mind.


	4. Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot's daughter comes home from the marines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr.

The sun filled the sky as the morning was at it’s finest. The air was a comfortable temperature, not too hot and not too cold. Today was the day that you were going back home to see your father in New York. He had absolutely no idea, the only person who knew about this was Olivia and she had promised to keep it a secret. The plan was to have him distracted by a case while being caught up in a conversation with the Captain. Currently you were getting off a plane with your suitcase, going to meet one of your friends who was driving you to the station. In all honesty, you were so excited. You knew that Elliot was not easy to surprise, but this was definitely going to be epic. “Y/N!” That loud voice that you would know from anywhere brought you out of your thoughts, sending a big smile across your face before you were running over to embrace your best friend. Within ten minutes you were on your way to meet your father who you had missed very deeply and loved with all your heart. On the way there Olivia had texted to let you know what kind of case your dad was working currently and how stressed he was. 

This was perfect because that way you showing up would relieve some of that stress. You and your father were always close, shared practically every thing with one another. Ever since you were little you made this pact to never hide things from each other, no matter what it was. Gosh you could remember now the first time your brought a guy home, he basically scared the living shit out of him by not only being a detective and also mentioning that he was a marine, but also in the fact that he low-key interrogated him, and doing a full background check on the guy before he two of you went on your date, that night you swore that he was terrible, and over-protective but now you laugh and thank him for it because they guy was currently sitting in prison for murder. That taught you that half the time a father’s instincts about a boy are right. Olivia saw the car pull up in the driveway and gave the Captain a look, signaling to start a side conversation about the case. “Elliot a word.” Standing up from his seat, he walked over to him, rubbing at his head from all the complications of this case. Right away he was indulged and listening intently on what information was being said to him. Getting out of the car, and walking toward the door, you slowly set your hand on the handle and opened the door slightly at first. This was it, you couldn’t wait to see him, it’s been so long. Olivia greeted you at the door, not hugging you just yet as she knew the only person you wanted to hug in that room was your father. 

Walking quietly,  you moved behind him and stood there as Olivia shouted his name. As soon as he turned around he completely stopped in his tracks, not taking a step further. His crystal blue eyes locked to yours. To him, every thing in the world just froze and he was looking directly into the brightest light in his life that always kept him going. His eyebrows etched together slightly as his lips drew apart slightly, within seconds he was pulling you into a firm, tight hug, never planning on letting you go. Unable to stop the tear from rushing out, you lowly whispered into his ear, “Hi dad.” His mind involuntarily went back to the time when you first came to him and told him about your decision. 

_Elliot was seated on the couch, looking through files not being able to get the case that he was currently working on off of his mind but there was only so little time that you had to tell him. After all you were leaving in a month. “Hey, sweetheart.” He pushed the files to the side and stood up from his seat, about to embrace you in a hug before realizing something was off. “Every thing okay?” “Dad, I need to talk to you.” He nodded as you led him back to the couch, sitting beside him and taking his hands in yours as a subtle gesture. He looked at you wearily, not quite sure what was about to be said. “I um- I signed up for the army…” Immediately he looked stunned, due to the fact that you’ve never talked to him about it or brought it up when he talked about his time as a marine. “Well, honey that’s-” “Let me finish. I- I’ve been thinking about it for awhile and the only reason why I didn’t mention it was because I wanted to surprise you, but now I’m not so sure and I know there’s no turning back now and all but I just want your support and-” “Shh…” He quieted your rambling by pulling you into a gentle, loving hug. “It’s well- it’s definitely a lot to take in…but I’ll always support you no matter what you do, as long as it’s for a good cause which this clearly is.” You giggled softly, making your father smile. “…So, when do you leave?” Oh great, this was the hard part. He felt your hands stiffen in his out of pure nervousness, but that was expected. Taking a deep breath, you announced that you would be leaving in exactly twenty days._

Coming out of his train of thought, he released you, and held your face in his firm but loving hands, looking you deep in your eyes. His baby was back, you were back, it has been so long nearly three years but now you were home. Elliot felt his eyes begin to water as a single tear slipped out and slowly rolled down his cheek. “Dad..” You smiled and giggled slightly, the type of giggle that reminded him of when you were little. Soon enough you were also crying, wiping at the tears from your eyes. “I’m just- glad your back.” He also wiped at the tear, trying to keep his strong, manly appearance in front of his co-workers. He turned to the captain, one hand still settled on your upper arm. “Captain do you-” “Just take the rest of the day off Elliot. Go home and relax.” Elliot nodded, smiling and turning around, placing his arm over your shoulders, pulling you closer to his side but before the two of you could get too far, the Captain said, “I mean it.” Elliot laughed, everyone in that unit knew him so well and how he wasn’t one to let a case escape from his head no matter what. That was one of the things you admired about your dad the most, his dedication to his job and the people of New York. Sure it sometimes made you irritated as a child but you always respected him and how he stayed professional during his job but acted like a dad when he was with you, although he did have his over-protective moments but that just showed how much he cared for you even more. He ended up taking you out to lunch before going to see a movie. No matter how long you were away none of his memories of you were erased. He remembered your favorite restaurant that you loved so very dearly and the way you liked your food cooked, the tiny things. When pulling into the driveway of your true home, Elliot grabbed your bags for you, ignoring how much you insisted on taking one of them. When he unlocked the door and you went inside the familiar scent of home filled your senses, comforting you and making you feel at ease all the more. Plopping down onto the couch, you wiggled your butt a little bit before falling down onto the soft cushions, kicking your feet up in the air like the child at heart that you were. “I take it your glad to be back?” You dad smiled and laughed slightly as you brought yourself back up with a beaming smile of your own. “You have no idea.” Something caught your eye, upon the table you saw a picture of the day you were leaving. Your father was holding you in his arms, head resting on top of yours, trying to hold himself together.

_"Dad I have to go.“ Reluctantly he sighed, realizing that he had to let go of his little girl. "Alright- alright. Come here.” He pulled you into hid arms, kissing your temple gently as tears streamed down his face. He really didn’t realize how emotional this was going to be. His arms were wrapped around, holding onto you as tight as possible._

  
“Dad?” He hummed in response, urging you to go on as he set your bags by the stairs. “How’d you get this picture?” He saw what one you were referring to and smiled at the memory. “Ha, your mom took it, I had no idea until she sent it but I’m grateful that she did.” You nodded before there was a long silence. In all honesty you were pretty tired from the trip and just wanted to rest up a bit. “Well I think I’ll go cook us some dinner, okay?” You nodded in response before laying your head down onto the couch, slowly drifting off into sleep. 

About a half-hour later, he had finished up and when he went to go get you he noticed that you were fast asleep, looking content as ever on the couch. He decided to leave you be and just put your plate in the fridge. Grabbing a blanket, he covered you with it before going back to the files since he now knew that you were home and safe with him, setting him at ease.


End file.
